


Modern Ruby

by Jasrusticus15003



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck Reconcile, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Jasrusticus15003
Summary: One-shots about DuckTales.





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> DuckTales belongs to Disneym

     "Nicki what are you doing?" Beakley asked as she held Webby's egg in her arms.

     "I'm leaving," Nicki answered.

     "Leaving? For what?" Beakley asked.

     "I can't stand what Nigel's doing to our family so I'm going to go deal with him myself. He's my ex-husband and my problem." Nicki explained as tears filled her eyes.

     "But you just laid an egg two days ago!" Beakley exclaimed and it wasn't long for the former agent to hear her daughter's sniffles.

      "I'm sorry mom but I have to get Nigel to stop bothering our family. Even if I die I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, Webby, dad, Maci, and Marvin." Nicki said and grabbed her bag.

     "Nicki wait!" Beakley shouted but her oldest child was already out the door and walking down the street. Nicki turned around and looked at the house where she spent her teen years in.

    "Goodbye, mom and Webby," Nicki whispered and continued walking.


	2. Not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here on my Tumblr

     Scrooge sighed as he cradled Donald in his arms. Tears started to leave the older ducks eyes once the thoughts of Donald getting more hurt than he was before or dying if Scrooge didn't get to his oldest nephew in time. Donald opened his eyes once his uncle started to sob.

     "Uncle Scrooge? Are you ok?" Donald asked as he grabbed his uncle's right hand.

     "I-I'm f-fine D-Donald." Scrooge managed to get out but he knew that Donald wasn't buying it.

     "It wasn't your fault Uncle Scrooge," Donald said as he reached up and ran his hand through his uncle's head feathers. Scrooge gave a small smile and leaves down and placed a kiss on his nephew's forehead.

     Donald smiled and nuzzled his head against Scrooge's chest and let his uncle continue to cradle him. Memories started to come back to Donald when he was nine and was upset over his test that he studied very hard for but still failed and Scrooge spent the rest of the day with him just to make Donald happy.

     "I love you, Uncle Scrooge," Donald said and felt his uncle nuzzle him.

"I love ye too Donald," Scrooge said and kissed his nephew's forehead again.

* * *

 

     "Mr. McDuck you have to get ready for your meeting at..." Beakley stopped talking once she saw Scrooge and Donald asleep on Scrooge's bed. Beakley smiled and closed the door and walked towards Scrooge's office.

     "I guess I have to reschedule the meeting again," Beakley said as she grabbed the phone.

 


End file.
